pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forign Exchange Heros
Prologes of Awe In a time that the mists of history have covered so thickly that facts are barely distinguishable from fiction, two men lived. These men were named Authur Pendragon, the great king, and Merlin, the powerful sorccerer. Before they were men however, these noble leaders were kids, and even then Aurthur and Merlin showed hints of their later talents. Now, even though history is often distorted through the merky waters of lies and the filmy glass of opinion, a few still believe that Aurthur and Merlins' stories repeat themselves once every generation. Few cling to this desparite hope, but those who do may find themselves suddenly in a world of great change and potent magic Chapter 1: Danvile, modern times “Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna' do today!!" A red headed boy of about eleven raced down the stairs into the kitchen, where his step-brother, Ferb, was already waiting with blueprint paper waiting. Ferb's head jerked around as the door bell rang with a cheerfully irritating 'gong-rong'. "I'll get it!" Phineas sprinted towards the door with his usual enthusiasm. "Hi Isabella, whatcha' doin'?" Isabella giggled and blushed slightly at her crush using her catch phrase. "Seein' what you're doin'" Ferb rolled his eyes externally, but internally he was chuckling- Phineas would never learn. Andromeda walked down the stairs slower than Phineas, but with just as much enthusiasm. "So, what's up?" It was one of those mornings that would make even Isabella jump out of bed early with a grin on her face. Sun was streaming down through the bright blue sky, and a cool breeze danced through the leaves on the old oak tree in the backyard. Birds chirped loudly, as if calling people outside. Well, everybody that is, except Candace. Candace raced down the stairs, and twisted around Andy at the last second, barely catching herself as she slipped. "What are you all doing?" Candace sounded slightly hysterical at this point. "Why are you up so early? You're doing somthing, I just know it!" The red haired teenager started pacing the room franticly, her hair standing on end. "Uh... are you ok?" Andy interrupted Candace's irritated pacing. "No I am not ok! I slept like Baljeet thought I had swallowed his calculator and he was giving me one of those lectures on... whatever." Phineas cringed visably. He knew what that ment. Candace would be on everyone's case today- he had to do somthing... " Hey, what's Stacy doing today?" Ferb nodded- Stacy would be able to calm her down. "I... don't... know." Candace paused, looking thoughtful. "Well I'll be back, and you better not be doing anything bustable!" Candace speed walked towards the front door with her cell phone in hand, looking for all the world like she worked on Wall Street. Just as she reached for the handle, the door swung open, "Buford bursting through afterwards, with, of all things, a calculator in hand. "Ha ha nerd. I got your caculator!" "But Buford, I need that for some important calculations- I need to show the summer school teacher her math for my GPA is wrong!" "I'm not gonna' hurt it, Buford just wants cowculator fondue." "Ack! Put it down!" "No." Contrary to his responce, Burford moved to hand the calculator to the agitated Indian boy. And slipped. Chapter 2: Here Calculator... The calculator spun through the air slowly, sunlight reflecting off it's polished screen. Upon impact, it shattered. "NNNNOOOOO!!!!! Ugh! Buford, that was my only calculator! You lost my other one at the liberary last week, it's probably still there!! I don't know why I bother sometimes." "Wait, it's still there?" Phineas had been wanting to drop by the liberary for a while now, he'd just been too busy with all their Big Ideas- besides the gang Category:Heros Category:Fanon Works